Happy Birthday Indeed
by allthatjazz8
Summary: They both intended to give her the best birthday present she'd ever gotten. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT! MacKellyRod


**A/N: I'm sort of addicted to steamy one-shots. And since nobody else writes them for me to read… I write them myself. WARNING: Sexual content involving 3 people. That, for all of you kids out there, is referred to as a threesome, and is frowned upon in some cultures. Be advised. AND… enjoy:**

Mackenzie Allen, like everyone else in the world, had a birthday. But, unlike everyone else in the world, she was the President of the United States. So when she wanted something, it was there at her fingertips…

Mac's birthday was never a huge affair… but now that she was the President, things changed a bit. For one, there was that party… the one that started everything. Rod had invited everyone she knew… and they were all overly thrilled to see her. After countless handshakes from people she hardly knew or hadn't seen in years accompanied by a grin and an overly enthusiastic, "Thank you so much for coming," Mac was starting to think the champagne on the table was looking pretty good.

"A drink, Madame President?" Rod asked, pouring champagne in a glass that he placed in her hand. She smiled at him as if to say, 'you're good.' She downed the glass, the bubbles tingling pleasantly. She poured herself another glass and took the bottle with her, filling Kelly's glass when she passed her.

"Happy birthday, Ma'am," Kelly said.

"Please, Kelly. It's my birthday. Call me Mac."

"Sure thing, Mac Attack!" Kelly hiccupped. The glass in her hand was obviously not her first. Mac smiled, wandering over to the bar in the sprawling dining room. The bartender, a young attractive man barely of age himself, smiled at her.

"What can I get you, Madame President?" he asked, trying not to sound overly zealous.

Mac's eyes narrowed in cynical thought. "Something strong and sweet," she finally answered. He smiled and poured her a mixture of something in a glass. He handed it to her and she took it. She sniffed it and held it up to the light. "What is it?" she asked skeptically.

"It's grenadine, Absolut…"

"Great, perfect," Mac cut him off, taking a slam and walking away without caring to hear the full list of ingredients. She drank the contents of her glass rapidly, absorbing the liquor into her bloodstream as quickly as possible. Rod came up behind her and put his arm around her.

He kissed her as she turned to him. "You're delicious," he exclaimed, kissing her again and again.

"I don't know what this is, but it is fucking delicious," Mac said. She prided herself on holding her liquor. It could have been the sugar in her drink, but she was suddenly really starting to feel it. And it felt great.

"Could I get another one of these? Maybe two?" Mac asked the bartender with a charming smile, setting her glass down with the satisfying ring of glass on granite.

"Of course, Ma'am," he said, pouring some Absolut into two rocks glasses.

"Can I get a shot of Cuervo, too, straight up please?"

"Sure," he laughed, pouring her some tequila into a tall shot glass. She picked it up and slammed it all in one drink. She smiled, setting the glass down daintily

"Impressed?" she asked in response to the raised eyebrows and incredulous on his face.

"I've never been so attracted to a woman," he sighed.

"Well. Mac Allen can hold her tequila." Mac winked and took the glasses, running her tongue over her teeth seductively. She walked away, sipping one of the drinks as she did. She bumped into Kelly, who was carrying an empty champagne flute. Mac smiled. "Here, try this! It's like SEX!" Mac let the words drip from her lips dramatically, sloshing a drink in Kelly's direction.

"Holy shit, Mac, this is BETTER than sex!" Kelly said, sipping it daintily.

"Well, I dunno about better," Mac laughed. "That's debatable. Compare?" she said, pulling Kelly to the bar again.

"NOW you're in on it too?" the bartender laughed at the sight of Kelly.

"Oh shut up, Jack!" Kelly playfully socked him.

Mac smiled. "Jack, is it?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said.

"It's Mac," she corrected him.

"Oh, I know," he said, faltering slightly.  
"Then why do you insist on calling me by that dreadful formal name?" Mac said playfully.

"My apologies, Mac," Jack said, smiling, as he set the drinks down on the bar.

"That's more like it," Mac smiled. Rod came up behind her and kissed her.

"Stop flirting," he kissed her again, "The drinks are free." Mac kissed him again passionately. "God you're delicious," Rod said, kissing her over and over.

"You're wasted," Mac sang happily.

"Totally sloshed," Rod agreed. He was horny when he was drunk. Mac was surly and sarcastic; she was pretty much always in the mood for sex, regardless of her blood alcohol level. Kelly was still chatting with Jack as Rod dragged Mac out of the room. They ran through the halls like school children, bursting into the Oval Office in a fit of laughter. They closed the door noisily behind them, kissing each other aggressively. As they stumbled towards the couch, Mac's jacket was off in a flash. Shoes were forgotten at the door.

Rod's tie was gone, then his crisp shirt. He slid Mac's skirt off along with her hose, then his pants were off. They were still standing, kissing each other hungrily. Rod kissed Mac's collarbone as she pulled his undershirt off and he unbuttoned her shirt.

There was a knock at the door and they both froze. Kelly stumbled in, a grin on her face, and closed the door behind her. She was carrying a drink for Mac, but nearly dropped it when she noticed the lack of clothing. Mac pranced over to Kelly provocatively, taking her drink and setting it on the table beside the door. "Thanks, baby," she purred.

"I… I…" Kelly stammered. Mac looked over at Rod, smirking. The look was returned.

"No, Kelly, stay," Rod said.

"Please?" Mac asked, touching her shoulder.

"Well… I…" Mac could see in Kelly's eyes that she really wanted to stay. Mac's head swam with desire, her body aching to be touched. Without thinking, Kelly grabbed the president around the waist and kissed her passionately. Mac threw her arms around Kelly and kissed her back. Watching his wife kissing the lanky blonde made Rod harden instantly. Kelly finally broke the kiss, looking at Mac with terrified eyes. _Oh shit. She just made out with the president. Who's a WOMAN!!! _Mac pulled Kelly into her body and unzipped Kelly's dress, sliding it off of her and putting her mind at ease.

Kelly didn't know what she was doing, but it felt good to have Mac's warm hands on her back. Kelly pulled off Mac's already unbuttoned shirt, letting it drop from her fingers as she kissed Mac's neck. Mac felt Kelly's hands, one on the back of her neck, and one just below her breasts. Mac felt another pair of lips on her neck, this pair belonging to Rod.

She, the most powerful woman on the planet, was helplessly in their control. She closed her eyes and surrendered. Rod and Kelly each took one of Mac's hands and led her to the couch. Kelly looked unsure of herself again, standing somewhat awkwardly in just her coral and cream lace bra and panties. Mac smiled softly and took Kelly's face in her hands.

"Don't be afraid," she said softly, and kissed her again. Mackenzie could feel Kelly melt into her and kissed harder in sweltering passion. Kelly could feel her temperature rise as she caressed the President's tongue with her own.

Mac broke the kiss gently, pulling away slowly and looking into Kelly's startled blue eyes. "Whoa," Kelly said, her voice trembling.

Mac leaned in to Kelly's ear and whispered, "Once you do Mac, you never go back," and took Kelly's ear between her tongue and top teeth, a signature Mackenzie Allen move. Rod was growing anxious and Mac wasn't quite paying him the attention he craved. He put his lips on Mackenzie's shoulder and unhooked her bra. He threaded his arms under hers and slid the straps down her arms, exposing her flawless creamy white breasts. She looked at him over her shoulder seductively before turning back to Kelly.

Kelly's eyes were glued to Mackenzie's breasts, her hands lingering above them. Mac regarded her consideration with amusement. "Do it," she said, startling Kelly a little. "Have a feel," she whispered, stepping closer so Kelly's fingers brushed her flesh. Kelly hesitated a bit, but then placed her hands on Mackenzie's breasts and squeezed them softly. Rod kissed Mac over her shoulder passionately as Kelly marveled at the soft flesh beneath her fingers. She massaged Mac's breasts firmly, grinding her palms against Mac's nipples, causing Mac to let a moan escape her lips.

Kelly reluctantly let go as Rod spun Mackenzie around and yanked her onto the couch. She complied and collapsed on him, kissing his bare chest. Kelly watched the First Couple interact in fascination. Mac's smile was one of emotional as well as physical pleasure. Kelly stood and watched them; she was a novice when it came to sexual encounters involving anything out of the ordinary. Mac looked over Rod's shoulder at her, beckoning her with a lusty glance.

"Rod," Mac said, nodding in Kelly's direction and smiling. Rod smiled back and turned to Kelly, putting his arm around her and pulling her in. He gave her a little jungle-cat kiss and a warm smile, like an old friend welcoming her to his home. Mackenzie moaned ever so slightly and grabbed Kelly around the waist, pulling her, giggling, onto the couch with her. Kelly kissed Mac again, pulling the beautiful president onto her.

Rod slid Mac's panties off of her over her endless legs. He strutted over closer to them and Kelly pulled his boxers down, causing his stiff shaft to spring outward. Kelly marveled at his well endowed manhood as Mac smiled with satisfaction. He stepped out of his boxers, and he and Mac were both completely naked. Without warning, Mac flipped Kelly over and straddled her. She slid her fingers up Kelly's thighs to the band of Kelly's panties and slid them off as Rod removed her bra. All three of them were without clothes, and Rod and Kelly both planned to give Mackenzie the best birthday present she'd ever gotten.

Mac longed to be touched, to be pleasured. She sighed deeply as a cue. They both took the hint rather well. Kelly leaned into Mackenzie's breasts and let her tongue roam. Rod stood in front of Mac, who was sprawled on the large couch. She wrapped her long legs around him. Kelly began to suck her nipples as Rod entered Mac. Mac let out a breathy, high-pitched scream.

Kelly found it especially erotic that Mackenzie tended to scream their formal names. "Oh, Mr. Calloway, YES!" Mac gasped, writhing in rhythm to his thrusts. Kelly kept she and Mac;s mouths busy, kissing her roughly and sloppily. Mac's breathing quickened as Kelly's hands grasped her breasts gently. All the while, Rod was thrusting into her gently, torturing her. Mac squeezed her legs around him tighter, and he increased his speed slightly. Mac squeezed harder, Rod pumped faster.

Kelly stroked Mac's upper body, watching Mac and Rod interact flawlessly. Kelly was shocked at what a fantastic body Mac had… perfect-sized round breasts, flawless skin, toned strong legs that went on forever, flat abs and strong arms. Her features glistened in a pleasure-induced sweat.

"Oh yes, Mr. Calloway!" Mac moaned. Kelly definitely didn't realize that the president was such a screamer. "Oh, Rod, I'm so close!" Mac begged, pulling her hips into his. She kissed Kelly with desperate, open-mouthed passion. She felt her muscles start to relax and Rod pumped faster. Rod groaned Mac's name, shooting his load into her. She screamed as she felt the passionate pleasure surge through her body and fell limp against the couch with one last breathy moan.

"Oh _God, _yes," Mac sighed in content, breathless. That could have been the best sex she'd ever had. It was definitely up there. Mac and Rod never had disappointing lovemaking… and this served as a remarkable reinforcement to that. Mac leaned over and kissed Kelly gently, then kissed Rod. As she let out a sigh, Kelly began to fondle Mac's breast.

Rod turned to Kelly and said, "Your turn," with a mischievous grin. Mac felt herself turn red-hot with arousal once more. Kelly looked unsure of herself, glancing at Rod, then at Mackenzie who was lounging enticingly on the couch. Mac gave Kelly a sultry smile and Kelly just couldn't resist her charm. Kelly kissed Mac's lips, then her neck, down to her breasts, to her navel. She placed one hand on each of Mac's thighs, sending chills down Mac's spine. She sighed deeply, coaxing Kelly onward.

"I…I don't know how," Kelly admitted dejectedly. Her voice faltered with her humiliation.

"I'll show you," Rod encouraged. "Watch closely." Rod kissed Mac, savouring her sweetness. Her luscious lips tasted like cherry. He left a trail of wet, sloppy kissed down to her breasts, where he kissed and licked her nipples. Mac sighed, stroking Rod's hair as he began to suck. Kelly watched observantly, first noting Rod's action, then Mac;s reaction. _So far so good, _she told herself.

Mac's eyes were closed and she smiled provocatively. Rod stopped sucking her breast, raising his head and looking her in the eyes. She gave him a tempting smile and he traced his fingers down to her inner thighs.

He positioned his head between her legs and kissed her thighs with a feathery touch. He slid her closer to him and gripped her thighs, spreading her legs for a better angle. Mac moaned slightly, begging him to get on with it already! Kelly leaned in closer, watching in aroused fascination. Rod's tongue stroked Mac's pleasure zones, making her cry out as his wet warmth elated her. Kelly smiled at Mac's cries of delight, watching Rod suck and lick Mac's hot spots. Mac writhed and screamed in ecstasy.

Rod stopped his routine suddenly, causing Mac to whine slightly. "Ready?" Rod said to Kelly, backing out from Mac's legs. Mac looked at Kelly, her eyes begging. Kelly nodded slightly and took Rod's place between the president's legs. She refused to disappoint her. Kelly's hands trembled as she grasped Mac's strong thighs. "You can do it, baby," Rod said.

Kelly took a deep breath and nestled her head between Mac's legs. She kissed tentatively, spreading Mac open wider. She cautiously took a lick and paused to analyze the flavour. She passionately went back for more, licking her in wide, long strokes. Mac cried out in passion. Her party never crossed her mind as Kelly's mouth elated her and made her scream.

Nathan Templeton just happened to be poking around the halls, looking for Mackenzie to tell her happy birthday and possibly gain some favour. Noise rang out from the direction of the Oval Office, resonating through the empty halls. Nathan raised an eyebrow, striding towards the sound.

Mac felt herself building up pressure. "Oh, yes, oh YES," she screamed. "Oh holy shit, Kelly, don't stop! Yes!" Nathan's jaw dropped. Was she… with…? "Oh my God, yes! Yes! Oh Ms. Ludlow YES!" Nathan was totally dumbstruck. He had never imagined Mackenzie Allen as… this. She clearly enjoyed sex a great deal, enough to be screwing someone in the Oval Office with a party going on. She was a loud one, too. He'd have never guessed she was a noisy lay. And did he understand her correctly? He listened again.

"Shit, Kelly, YES! Oh yes, yes, yes!" Mac howled. He DID! She was banging that little press secretary of hers. Nathan pondered for a moment, debating whether or not to let any allegations slip. Nah, it's her birthday. He'd let her have her fun. She walked away smiling wryly, realizing that this was probably the only girl-on-girl sex to occur in the Oval Office.

Kelly could tell that Mac was getting close and licked with thicker, deeper strokes. "Harder," Mac cried, "please harder!" Kelly sucked on Mac's erogenous zones and slid two fingers gently inside Mac. Mac's falsetto scream prompted Kelly to lick harder as she slid her fingers in and out. Rod leaned in and began to lick, kissing Kelly as they both pleased Mac.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Mac screamed, climaxing with an intense jolt of pleasure. She let out one last breath-taking scream and her entire body relaxed. Mac kissed Kelly hard, tasting herself on Kelly's tongue.

"That was amazing," Mac breathed.

Rod kissed her and said, "C'mon, baby. We should get back to your party." The three stood up from the couch and redressed themselves quickly. They all left together, laughing joyously, not considering how conspicuous they might look. They entered the room again, smiling pleasantly.

Mac ran into Nathan on her way to the bar for another drink. "Hello, Nathan," she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." He looked at her up and down, as if her were stripping her. "Did you know that you buttoned your shirt crookedly?" he asked. Mac looked down and noticed that he was right. Before she could say anything, he said, "Happy Birthday, Madame President," and walked away, grinning.

**Review! Please! I wanna know what you thought!!!**


End file.
